


Oracular Rules

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [369]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Fallen Angels, Gen, Oracles, Post-Series, Prophecy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 12:02:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8161453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: The very nature of an oracle is to be the vessel of the deity's whims.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 28 September 2016  
> Word Count: 237  
> Prompt: resistance  
> Summary: The very nature of an oracle is to be the vessel of the deity's whims.  
> Spoilers: Post-series, set nebulously after the events of episode 01x10 "Ave Satani." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Among my childhood obsessions that continued into adulthood is the phenomenon of the Oracles at Delphi, but also all prophetic and oracular lore. I have tried to use that knowledge in this series of fics, particularly in explaining Margot's gifts. I think this fic gave a little more background there, but I know there is more that can be delved into yet.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

Popular culture, particularly the cinematic corner of it, has made assumptions about oracles and their prophetic visions. While there are times when the oracle can purposely induce receptivity, they rarely have that kind of control over their gifts. The very nature of an oracle is to be the vessel of the deity's whims.

This discrepancy is where John Lyons fell prey to power and avarice. He's never had an ounce of true connection with Lucifer. Oh, he's been able to fake it convincingly to others in the organization. His ability to think critically and plan out details of what would be needed to achieve certain goals became highly sought after within the organization at large, and Armitage Global specifically.

His marriage to Margot, while perhaps initially intended to be in love, shifted to something of power the instant he was aware of her visions and prophecies. Mrs. Baylock did her best to act as a buffer between Margot and her husband, but she could only do so much when he became truly demanding and overbearing.

I fed a number of the visions to Margot, in the hopes that her husband would understand how things actually worked, all for naught. True, some came directly from Lucifer, with no demonic intercession. Even He knew that Lyons was treading on thin ice at times, but He bided His time, as if He knew what would eventually befall this false serpent.


End file.
